


Variable R

by fembuck



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, In fanfic we CAN have it all, WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, We should have had it all, the songstress and her witch, the witch and her songstress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: It’s the autumnal equinox, but things don’t go quite as anyone (except for Ruby) planned.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	Variable R

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that the show made certain decisions, but given that they were stupid-ass decisions, I’ve elected to ignore them.

**1955**   
**Ardham, Massachusetts**   
**Autumnal Equinox**

  
Leti clutched the _Book of Names_ to her chest as she eyed the darkness surrounding the ruins, searching for signs of movement.

Atticus stood with his head tilted up, towards the night sky, checking the position of the full moon as he rubbed at the back of his neck worriedly having confirmed the passage of time since he’d first noted the moon's position in the sky.

Ji-Ah sat on some nearby rubble and observed her strange group of companions. They had been growing increasingly tense as the night wore on, but her muscles were relaxed as she lounged on the rubble. Despite the worry and anxiety that suffused the air around her, she felt calm. Confusing as it was, she felt more peaceful, more hopeful, than she had felt since she had first glimpsed Atticus’ future.

Hippolyta leaned against a scorched, crumbling remnant of a wall, scribbling furiously in one of the notebooks she always had with her since returning from her adventures in the multiverse, and Ji-Ah noted with some confusion that in contrast to her other companions, there was a small smile on Hippolyta’s lips.

Montrose paced and occasionally muttered things to himself under his breath, becoming visibly more agitated as his gaze shifted between searching the dark, immaculately maintained grounds for movement like Leti, and looking up at the sky, noting the passage of time like his son.

Then, finally unable to contain his feelings of frustration, irritation, and worry any longer, Montrose threw his arms up in the air and yelled, “Well!? Where the fuck is she? That white bitch was supposed to be here hours ago!”

***

**Hyde Park Residence**   
**Chicago, Illinois**   
**Autumnal Equinox**

  
Christina watched raptly, smiling softly but with great appreciation as her eyes followed Ruby’s progress across the bedroom, wetting her lips as Ruby’s nude body settled on the vanity mirror’s bench before Ruby perched her guitar on her lap. The positioning of the instrument hid some very lovely parts of Ruby’s body from her view, but long stretches of leg, and bountiful cleavage were still visible to her eyes, which Christina took comfort in.

Ruby’s lips curved up in an affectionately amused smile, able to practically feel Christina’s eyes on her as she plucked at the guitar strings, checking to make sure it was tuned properly. Then, once she was satisfied that everything sounded as it should, Ruby looked up and over towards the bed.

She had planned to make a teasing comment about Christina always looking at her like she was a juicy steak, but the words disappeared, for a moment even thought disappeared, as she took in the sight of Christina stretched out on the bed, gazing at her. The blonde was laying naked on her side, her head propped on her right hand, and her hair wild from Ruby’s fingers gripping it as Christina’s tongue had licked into her earlier that night.

“I was promised a song,” Christina drawled teasingly as her lips turned up in a smile. “But you seem distracted,” she continued, enjoying the way Ruby’s eyes couldn’t seem to stop sweeping over every inch of her, her lips slightly parted as she imagined all of the places she wanted to put her mouth on Christina’s hot, lanky, gloriously responsive body. 

“You want me to play for you?” Ruby asked, her voice deliciously rough.

“You did promise,” Christina murmured, “And you’ve got the guitar out and everything.”

Ruby licked her lips, before biting down gently on her bottom one, eyeing Christina thoughtfully.

“On one condition,” Ruby began slowly, as her eyes continued to trail over Christina’s naked flesh. 

“Mm?” Christina hummed, arching a pale, questioning eyebrow at Ruby. “Tell me.”

“You have to show me how much you’re enjoying the performance,” Ruby breathed huskily, as her eyes rested on Christina’s hands before shifting to settle between Christina’s legs.

Christina’s eyes widened in surprise, but then a dirty smile slowly stretched across her pink lips.

“How do you want me?” she asked Ruby breathlessly, more than happy to comply with the brunette’s request.

“There, on the bed,” Ruby husked, “but on your knees. Facing me. I want to see … everything,” Ruby said, practically purring the last word.

“Have you ever…watched someone...before?” Christina asked as she moved, shifting into the position Ruby wanted.

“No. It’s my first time,” Ruby breathed out, smiling a little. “I’ve never wanted to before. But the sight of you,” she sighed, longingly, “Spread out for me over there, lookin’ like a whole platter.” Ruby exhaled shakily. “Ready to do what you’re told. It’s an inspiring visual.”

Christina’s eyes fluttered closed, and she breathed in and out deeply.

“Technically, I’ve been doing what I was told all day,” Christina breathed out.

She was supposed to be in Ardham.

She was supposed to be reaping the rewards of almost a decade of relentless work, study, research, and planning. 

By this time of night, she should have already been immortal. 

And she would have been, if Ruby hadn’t taken her to bed the night before. 

But she had, and as they had lain in bed after, sweat cooling on their skin as Ruby’s hands and lips lovingly explored Christina’s still twitching and breathless body, Ruby had begged her to postpone the ritual until the next autumnal equinox. Ruby had pleaded with her to give them a chance to find a way to get both of them what they wanted that didn’t involve human sacrifice, and would allow them to keep what was left of their blood relatives alive and willing to continue interacting with them. A proposition that was much more alluring to Christina, now that she knew she would be able to kiss Ruby, hold her, make love to her, and sleep beside her over the next year as they worked together to find another way to eternity.

“You want a cookie, baby?” Ruby asked, arching a dark eyebrow at Christina.

“You know me,” Christina drawled, smiling. “I can always eat.”

“I thought you wanted a song,” Ruby observed playfully. “I have the guitar out and everything,” she teased. “Besides, I’ve already told you what I want. And how I want it,” she continued, her gaze turning sultry as her tone became increasingly demanding.

Christina grinned, her eyes trained on Ruby as one of her hands began to trail up her pale thigh.

“After?” she asked hopefully, her gaze settling between Ruby’s legs even though the guitar resting on Ruby’s lap kept her from seeing the sweet treasure that lay between them.

Ruby smiled widely, shaking her head at Christina affectionately as she began to pluck at her guitar.

“ _You ain’t nothing but a hound dog_ ,” she began to sing, her voice deep, soulful, and raspy, as it had to be with a Big Mamma Thornton song. “ _Been snoopin' 'round my door_ ,” she continued watching intently as Christina’s hand found it’s target, and the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut as she began to stroke herself.

“ _You ain’t nothing but a hound dog/Been snoopin' 'round my door/And if you wag your tail/I’ll feed you ‘til you’re full…_ ” Ruby sang, shifting slightly on the bench as her arousal spiked when Christina moaned at the sound of her words before slipping two fingers into herself.

“I don’t think those are the lyrics,” Christina managed to breathe out as her eyes opened again, immediately locking on Ruby’s dark, smoldering gaze.

“No,” Ruby drawled in agreement, keeping the beat on her guitar though she abandoned singing in favor of speech for the moment. “But for good girls, they _are_ a promise.”

Christina’s free hand lifted to her breast, massaging it roughly in excitement before she began to play with her nipple, and Ruby smiled to herself as she began to sing again for the woman, and the love that had unexpectedly entered into her life and that she hoped would become her home.

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hold this truth to be self-evident, if Ruby said to Christina, “Save your cousin, ride me,” that would be it. That's what Christina and her thirsty, besotted ass were gonna do. It is fucking known.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the story :) 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, and very much appreciated!


End file.
